Our Wish Together
by LalHaru
Summary: AU. Time Travel. ItaSaku. Sakura was in the midst of war when she blacked out. Waking up in a flower field, in her twelve year old body with her sixteen mind intact. She could change the future, and she had help. From none other than Uchiha Itachi. Rated T to be sure.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer! Of course I don't own Naruto, duh. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.**_

_**Please sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my native language. You're welcome to point out anything I can improve on. Please no flames! If you're going to flame, do it nicely without harsh words...**_

_**Contains some spoilers from chapter 590, 614 and 615.**_

* * *

_Everything was in chaos. The pressure of losses and desperation started to eat out on everyone in the battlefield._

Sakura felt herself being pulled to the side of Kakashi as piercing woods shot out everywhere from the Jyuubi. Many shinobis that fought together got impaled and died instantly by the jutsu.

_Blood, dead bodies everywhere._

Sakura's eyes widened. _''Neji...died?!''_

Turning around, she saw that Neji's body was on the ground next by Naruto and Hinata. Piercing wood impaled from his torso, dead, lifeless.

_Despair._

Tobi's words echoed in Sakura's head.

''_Didn't you say that you wouldn't let me kill any of your friends, Naruto?'' _

His words rang out clearly and Naruto's eyes that were wide from the shock of Neji's death, looked up at the man that started all this destruction.

Tobi said things about if Naruto joined him, that everything would be better._ It would only mean the end for all of them._ Being in the state that he was in, Naruto couldn't really comprehend what Tobi really was saying. He could only hear '_better world, peace, no war, no destructions, no deaths, no despair!'_

Everyone tensed up when Naruto started to raise up his hand. Sakura's eyes narrowed, _'Naruto! You're not that weak, snap out of it!' _She was about to shout out to him when the sound of a slap reached her ears.

Hinata had slapped Naruto's cheek and scolded him for how stupid he was for losing it just for a moment. Snapping out of it, Naruto told his thanks and held on to Hinata's hand. Sakura felt relief wash over her. Naruto really was stupid for not noticing Hinata's admiration and love for him before. But she wasn't one to talk. Naruto has always been there for her, but she couldn't let go of her love for Sasuke. She didn't deserve Naruto, maybe not even Sasuke. She hoped that atleast Hinata and Naruto survived this war and that they lived a happy life. She wouldn't let them die, not before Naruto become Hokage atleast.

There was a loud explosion and before blacking out, all Sakura could remember was the roaring of the Jyuubi, shouts everywhere, a piercing sensation in her chest...

_Sharingan..._

''_SAKURA!''_

* * *

_Civil war...Stop the coup d'etat... You're the only one I can count on, my bestfriend... Protect the village, and the clans name... Traitors of the village!... Annihilate... You can have your revenge, in return, do not touch the village and Uchiha Sasuke... Ototou... You are truly a gentle child, my son... We understand... Chichi-ue, haha-ue... _

_Forgive me..._

Sakura woke up with a startle. She looked around her and saw that she was in a field full of flowers. She was supposed to be in war! How did she end up here?! But the weird dream was confusing too... It felt like she was looking at a movie. A movie about someones life, a hero. _Uchiha Itachi's_. A voice in her head whispered. Sakura shook her head, that couldn't be-! But there were Uchiha, clan massacre, Sasuke in the dream, and the person called him ototou. That could only mean Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura blinked, she couldn't belive it... It was just something random, right? After staring at the _clear, blue sky ,without any trace of storm and war, _she looked down at her body. Her eye almost bulged out at the sight. She was clean, no blood, no injuries, AND DEFINITELY NOT IN HER SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BODY! She was short, skinny, weak, and twelve years old. Atleast her body was, but her mind was still sixteen. She still adorned the standard Konoha uniform, but it was a little too big. It was surprisingly blood-free.

'_But this can't be true! It have to be a genjutsu! Afterall, I did see Sharingan...'_

Sakura's face scrunched up in confusion. If this was a genjutsu, why would she be in a flower field, and in her twelve years old body?! That Tobi guy, or Madara, _whoever put the_ _genjutsu on her_, wouldn't come up with such ridiculous things, right?!

Sakura felt someone approacing behind her and she turned around hastily, that she thought she was going to get a whiplash. The sight in front of her shocked her. In front of her stood a short boy with black hair and onyx eyes, no more than maybe a year younger than herself. And she recognized him.

_Uchiha Itachi!_

''Haruno Sakura''

Sakura stared into the mangekyo sharingan, and before she knew it, she fainted.

* * *

_Please R&R!_


	2. Chapter 1 Another World, Same Truth

**THANK YOUUUUUUUU! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! :'D I am sooooooooooooo thankful! . **

**Sorry for the long wait but I had so much schoolwork and... I'm just making excuse -_- I'm just lazy, and I had authors block...Hehe... And that's why I made this chapter looooong! But it's not as long as I wanted it to be :(**

**If you want disclaimer, go back to the first chapter! :/**

**English is not my native language and so, I am sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes!**

* * *

''_**Sakura!''**_

_Sakura blinked. She was back beside Kakashi again. And there in his arms was... 'Me...?'_

_Sakura blinked again. The Sakura she saw was impaled by piercing wood. Sakura brought her hand up to her chest. 'No wonder it hurt..' It seems like she died... She wasn't surprised that she died so soon, so young. But they were in war afterall. And she have many regrets that she wants to make up for. 'Seems too late for that now...'_

_But the memories, and she __saw__ Uchiha Itachi! Were all that just genjutsu afterall?! And when she looked down at her spiritual form, she saw that it was still her 12-years old body!_

_Sakuras eyes widened, and she had to blink at the stinging in her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed that she stood on nothing but space. It was dark everywhere. It felt like she was floating. Her short hair was fluttering around her. She was back in her 16-years old body too. Gold dust was floating everywhere around her. Some of the gold dust started to suddenly gather infront of her and form a figure. _

_Sakuras eyes widened even more when she saw her father standing in front of her. She had missed him and her mother so much... But his attire was different. He adorned the standard Konoha jounin clothes and the leaf Hitai-ate proudly on his forehead._

'_But he's not a shinobi!' Sakura narrowed her eyes. The 'father' she saw in front of her smiled at her._

''_Huh? So my little Sakura has grown up to look this beautful?''_

''_W-what do you mean?'' _

''_I'm sorry that Mebuki and I couldn't be there for you all those years.'' Sakura got even more confused. What was he talking about?_

''_But, you and okaa-san aren't even dead. You're not a shinobi either!'' Sakura brought up her hands and formed the tiger seal.'Kai!' Nothing happended. This HAD to be a genjutsu! But... She saw her own dead body in Kakashi's arms... Does that mean that she was in the afterlife? But how come her father was there?! _

_Kizashi decided to speak up now, after watching Sakura in amusement._

''_I'm actually not from your world. The world I come from is different.'' Sakuras eyes got wider even more, if that was possible._

''_I was a shinobi, __Fourth Hokage. __There was a war going on and Mebuki and I died, and we left our little 6-years old Sakura all alone.'' Kizashi smiled sadly, while looking at her. Sakura shook her head, who could believe something like that?! Another world with the same persons?! That was just plain crazy!_

''_Do you remember waking up in a flower field?'' Sakura stared at Kizashi._

'_How does he know?' She decided to nod as a reply. Kizashi nodded back._

''_It's a jutsu I made for Sakura from my world. When she die and have many regrets she wants to change, then the jutsu in the cherry blossom necklace, like the one you have around your neck, will release the jutsu and send her back to the past. But it seems you are in need of it more than her.'' Sakura touched the necklace she got from her father before going into war. The necklace was formed as a cherry blossom with five petals, one single petal being red. _

''_But it seems I messed up a little. In the timeline you've been sent to, you should be six right? But your body is that of your 12-years old self.'' Kizashi rubbed his neck and chuckled sheepishly at that. Sakura had to smile a little at that, he was more like _her_ carefree father now. _

'' _I'm sure that the other me, loved you and mother really much..'' Sakura said with a smile. She was starting to believe what the man in front of her said. Kizashi grinned, as tears formed in his eyes. '' Everyone that know you will remember you as 12-years old instead of six, so you at least don't have to change your identity. And... I have a mission for you too.'' _

''_A mission?'' Kizashi nodded, he had on a serious look now. '_

'_You know about the Uchiha massacre right? Before the war, the council got suscpicious of the Uchiha. They thought that the clan was going to do a coup d'etat.'' _

_Sakura's eyes narrowed. _

'' _They had someone to work as an double agent, and if they were right, they had to do something about it. If the clan really planned to rebell, then everything would get worse seeing as there was a war coming. I couldn't really do so much about it, seeing as I just became a Hokage, and so, I relied on Sandaime.'' _

_Kizashi looked sad, if he had done something, then maybe many things would've been better._

'' _I regret agreeing with the council, I regret giving orders to a shinobi, who only was a child, to kill his own family. And that child, was Uchiha Itachi.'' Kizashi looked angry at himself. Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that! Uchiha Itachi was ordered to kill his clan? But that was in their world, so it doesn't have to mean that Itachi from her world was ordered!_

'' _He was too gentle, too gentle to even be a shinobi. But he was the Uchiha's head son, the next Tensai, a prodigy, so they wouldn't let him live a normal live as the other children. All he did was train, train and train.'' _

_Many pictures of what looked like Itachi's memories flashed in Sakura's mind._

_An image with the Uchiha's clan head and his wife came in her mind. Uchiha Itachi stood behind them with a sword. __'You are truly a gentle child, my son...' __Itachi started to cry..._

_Sakura brought up her hands to her mouth, she felt nauseous. She wanted to cry, scream, punch, kick and scream. Anything! Itachi had to go trough such cruel things, and he was only a child! A tear rand down her cheek, followed by another, and she started to cry. Sakura wiped off her tears. She couldn't look weak in front of her father, from another world or not, she wanted for him to be proud of her for being strong._

'_I will help Itachi, that is my father's wish. He gave me a second chance, and so, I have to do something for him too.' Sakura wiped the last tears, nodded and smiled. _

'' _I will help you, father'' Kizashi grinned. He floated to her and scooped her up in a bear hug. '' Thank you Sakura. You will soon wake back up in the flower field. I'm really proud of you. You're beutiful and strong, just like your mother... I love you.'' Sakura felt something wet on her shoulder, and realized that her father was crying. She felt her own eyes well up again. '' I love you too, father...!'' Kizashi squeezed harder and then let go. He started to feel something pull, and knew that his time was up, he could finally meet Mebuki again. _

'' _Use your second chance wisely. Love and cherish your friends and family, and those close to you. If you mess things up, I'll be dissapointed in you.'' Kizashi joked. Sakura laughed. '' I will!'' Soon, Kizashi faded_

_away and the gold dust separated._

* * *

_Sakura felt her eyes get heavy and soon, fell asleep. She vaguely had a feeling, like she fell. It wasn't scary, it tickled in her stomach and she focused on that._

'' _I promise you, I'll do all that I can to help you... Uchiha Itachi...''_

_And then, Sakura lost her consciousness._

* * *

**I know... Long chapter, no was hard to write this chapter...**

**It's my birthday today! :D ( Just ignore that, I'm just calling for attention (TT^TT)**

**Anyways, I PROMISE YOU I'LL UPPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS FAST AS I CAN, BECAUSE I NOW HAVE THE STORY MOVING, SO IT WON*T BE DIFFICULT TO WRITE IT, SO, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting A Familiar Face

**I AM SO THANKFUL I DON'T KNOW SDFJNFKHLEWJERFNJ! Your reviews warms my heart... And thank you for following and faving this fanfic too! :D I could jump all day and night with how happy I'm feeling! Thanks for the birthday wishes as well!**

**Hopefully this will have action in it...or? I don't even know myself what I mean by ''Action''... Oh well...**

Sakura felt an intensive headache as she tried to lift herself up. When she finally sat up and opened her eyes, she got the shock of her life. There, in front of her stood Uchiha Itachi, holding a sign saying ''**LalHaru DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!''**

Hahahahaha jk, just wanted to do that, sorry... On with the story...!

* * *

Sakura groaned and clutched her head. It was painful! She opened her eyes and catched a glimpse of something, that vaguely looked like a closet. And was that a desk? Sakura shut her eyes for a moment. It felt like she was lying on something soft. Like a bed. Sakuras eyes shot up in alarm. She looked around her frantically. Her eyes then landed on something, or _someone. _Sakuras eyes widened as she opened her mouth and let out a scream. In front of her stood Uchiha Itachi! She brought her hands up to cover her mouth. Itachi had on a slightly amused look in his eyes, but it could've been her eyes tricking her.

''How did you get here?'' Itachi looked at her with so much seriousness now that she got nervous. Sakura got confused too. What did he mean?

''...What do you mean, U-Uchiha-san?'' It really felt weird to adress Itachi like that.

Itachis eyes narrowed. '' You're not from this timeline. Or are you a spy?'' Sakuras eyes widened._How did he know?!_ Everyone should remember her as a twelve years old, right?

That meant no one would suspect her! But it seemed like he somehow knew.

''What do you mean? I've always been this way...'' Sakura tried to stay as calmly as she could.

''I assume you're not from this time then, seeing as you should be my little brothers age.'' Itachi said. How did he know all this? It seemed like he knew about time traveling too, unless... Sakuras eyes widened even more by realization.

''You're not from here either...!''

Itachi didn't do anything for a moment, only staring at her, until he nodded. Sakura suddenly got happy, maybe it would be easier to help him when he knew what would happen in the future! But then fear came over her, what if he didn't think about changing the clan's plans. What if he decided to kill everyone now! Sakura would wait and see for a while. And if he really decided to kill sooner than later, then she had to do something about that. But she had to know how he got here first.

''How did you end up here, Uchiha-san?'' For now, she would play nice. Who knows, what if he killed her for going on his nerves? Sakura waited, she was about to say something else when Itachi asnwered. ''I just woke up here a few months ago, and seeing as I just had the chuunin exam, I am eleven years old at this time.'' Sakura nodded, and had to fight the urge to giggle, she was older than him by a year then!

Itachi turned around and walked out a door. Now that she thought about it, this must likely be Itachi's bedroom. Sakura sat on his bed that was at a far corner to a wall. There weren't many things in his room. Just a dresser, a desk, a bookshelf with many scrolls and books and a window with dark curtains. His wall colors was dark blue. Sakura thought that his room seemed, empty... Sakura made it a promise to herself that she would make Itachi happy.

Itachi came back and handed her a black shirt and dark shorts. Sakura looked confused. ''Your clothes are too big for you, and the others would ask you why you have the standard uniform on.'' Sakura nodded and Itachi turned to leave and wait outside.

When she was done, Itachi took her down a hall and he started to put on his ninja sandals. Itachi lended Sakura some sandals and they strolled down the street of the Uchiha compound. ''Where are we going Uchiha-san?''

''We are going to talk to Hokage-sama and ask for an apartment for you.'' Sakura blinked. Maybe he didn't know that everyone else remember her as 12?

''You don't have to, Uchiha-san! It seems everyone will remember me as twelve, so that means I can still live with my parents and I don't have to change identity.'' Itachi nodded. ''Then I will go to Hokage-sama myself, do you have problem going home by yourself?'' Sakura shook her head and watched Itachi teleport himself. What a gentleman, asking her that.

Sakura blushed and slapped herself. It felt like she was starting to fall for him. No! She only loved one man, and that man was...Sasuke. But he would be six years younger than her here. Sakura felt a painful squeeze in her heart. He won't love her as a woman here, but maybe like a big sister or something...

Sakura sighed, she wouldn't think about something like that. She got a second chance, a second chance with family and friends, and she will treasure that chance! So she would put love second place, friends and family came first right now! She'd have to ask Itachi many questions later, too. So she could help him.

With that in mind, she started to walk home.

* * *

When Sakura passed the playground on her way home, she heard a child scream something. She decided to stop and look at what the kids was doing. The sight in front of her made her heart beat painfully in her ribcage.

There was a little Naruto, and children, who were kicking and punching Naruto. He shouted at them and they would just laugh at him and kick harder. Sakura felt sick, and tears started to well up in her eyes. She sprinted to the kids and shouted at them to stop. The kids got scared and then started to run off. Sakura looked down at a battered and crying Naruto, who stubbornly tried to look the other way to hide his tears. Sakura crouched down in front of him and hugged him.

Naruto was shocked! He had never been hugged by someone other than the old man Sarutobi before. Naruto hesistantly lifted his arms, afraid that the pretty nee-san hugging him only was an illusion, and she would go away when he hugged back. Sakura, feeling Naruto hesitate, squeezed him harder and then finally felt his arms around her. Naruto started to cry harder. She cried with him, until she had to let go. Naruto looked horrified at her when she let him go. Sakura smiled.

''Do you want to be my friend, Naruto?'' Narutos eyes widened and he cried again. Instead of saying anything he just jumped at Sakura and hugged her again. Sakura lifted Naruto up, and started to walk home.

* * *

''Ouch! It hurts, Nee-san!'' Naruto shouted. Sakura giggled and said sorry. Instead of using medical ninjutsu, Sakura decided to take Naruto home with her and clean the injuries there. And while they were there she had an excuse to ask him to eat with her and her parents. But now that they already was at Sakura's house, she could now use her medic ninjutsu. Her palms glowed green and Naruto watched in amazement as the green chakra stitched together his cells and the bruises were gone.

''You're really amazing, Nee-san! By the way, whatcha name?'' Sakura shook her head and smiled. ''I'm Haruno Sakura, and I already know that you're Uzumaki Naruto.'' Sakura said and winked at him. Naruto blushed, and then exploded ''I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!'' But then he suddenly looked sad.

''Aren't you afraid of me? Don't you hate me? The others in the village does and I don't know why..'' Sakura narrowed her eyes, the way the villagers treated him was making her sick. They should be thankful and respect him for having the nine tails sealed inside of him instead of having it wandering around and destroying things. But Sakura was disgusted at herself too, she didn't treat him any better either before. But now, she has the chance to be there for him, more than ever.

''I see no reason to hate you, Naruto. Do you want dinner?'' Sakura asked with a smile. Naruto looked at her like she was some prize he thought he'd never get, and nodded. He really like Nee-san, and decided that she was the best person in his whole life. He would do anything for her.

Sakura had a plan. She would introduce Naruto to her parents, and then ask if they could adopt him. It wouldn't be that difficult, right?


End file.
